


Lets try this again

by MissQuill



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Clueless Jacob Frye, Explanation, Gen, Kink Meme, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuill/pseuds/MissQuill
Summary: Kink meme prompt by Anon:  Canon universe: Jacob has only recently met Ned and he happens to be chatting with him in the train and innocently misgenders him like maybe "Ned's a sort of odd name for a bird, innit?". Cue Ned quite indignantly being like "I am a bloke and don't you dare forget it" and (maybe right then, maybe later) Ned winds up explaining the trans thing to Jacob. Jacob is a lil puzzled bc he never heard of something like this before, but he's not a douche about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first of a few kinkmeme answers I'll be doing, some more graphic ones will be on DearDarling. 
> 
> Ned Wynert is a very interesting character and I can't wait to do more of his side missions, so this prompt was pretty fun. However, I am not Transgender. I do not suffer from any form of dysphoria, so this is purely written from my understanding of it. If you, a transgender person, find that this explanation is not adequate, please send me a message or comment. However, back then they had very little information on how it all worked, which is why I have not gone into extreme biological detail about it.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the read!

Jacob stumbled onto the train yawning. He’d spent the entire night trying to stop a Blighters shipment only for it to be blown up last minute by that madman Starrick. Stretching his arms and cracking his back, the young assassin fell onto the chaise lounge and wrapped his arms around the pillow and was slowly drifting off to sleep when a knock was heard on the doorframe. Jacob shot up and patted his clothes down.

‘No, no I didn’t just come home Evie dear, I- Oh. Ned!’ In a rushed attempt to appear presentable to his sister, he was instead greeted with the odd face of Ned Wynert. Ned, well despite her odd name, was pretty grand to have around. She’d give him access to anything shiny he wanted, or needed for that matter. Smiling, Jacob sat down. 

‘Ned, what you doing here? Go another job for me?’ he grinned at her, and flung his arms over the back of the chair. Ned shook her head and leant against the counter. 

‘No, just thought I’d come ‘round, see if you wanted to chat or rob a train.’ She shrugged, nonchalantly and looked towards Evie’s cabin. ‘Where’s your sister?’ she asked.

Jacob smiled at the prospect of robbing a train but focused instead on the location of his sister. ‘Somewhere with Greenie, looking for some piece of Eden. Not really my area of interest… I prefer my Rooks!’ Again, he was so proud of his Rooks. He slammed his hand down on his leg and was about to go on a long-winded chat about how well they were doing, when something occurred to him. 

‘Ned’s…. an odd name for a lass, innit?’ 

The look Ned gave him, made his blood run cold and he suddenly regretted ever leaving Crawley. He started to crawl towards the window and debated just jumping out when Ned grabbed his throat and glowered at him. 

‘I… am a bloke. And if you forget it,’ She, he? Spoke with utter clarity, ‘I will hurt you, more than Starrick could ever dream of.’ And with that, Ned left, jumping off the train and stalking off. Jacob sat down in his chair again and let out a long breath, rubbing his neck. That… was an unfortunate, ending to a very brief conversation. Just as he was about to lie down and sleep again, Clara tutted loudly.

‘You should go after him, he likes to beat up blighters when he’s angry. If he gets hurt because of you, I doubt miss Evie would be pleased.’ Jacob snorted and shook his head,   
‘It’s not like I meant harm, why should I-‘ Clara lifted her hand and shook her head, 

‘It’s not about you meaning harm, you offended him, deeply. Now go fix it. Daft monkey.’ After that, the little girl skipped off toward Agnus and Jacob was left on his own. A few minutes passed and Jacob swore, jumping off the train and running down the tracks faster than he had done before. This was going to be very awkward, he could envision it now.

\------

Ned Wynert panted loudly as he knocked out the final Blighter. He’d be damned if that ignorant twat would piss him off like this again. Straightening his suit and checking for bobbies, he quickly left the alley and walked towards a quiet pub he was very fond of. Unfortunately, in the far distance he could see the clumsy run that only Jacob Frye would have. Ned groaned and braced himself, moving into a secluded street park. He heard Jacob run past, and slowly began to question his intelligence. However, as soon as he thought that, Jacob jumped down from the roof and rolled in front of him.

‘I don’t get it.’ He said, flatly.

Wynert, slowly put his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. This would take a while.

\------

Jacob sat on the ground in front of Ned who had found herself a bench. Hopefully this would be an easy explanation, because he was exhausted. He could feel his eyes trying to close even now, and Ned hadn’t even started to talk. 

‘Okay. I know this will be difficult for you, but bear with me. I, am a bloke. However, when I was younger, I was a female. I am, or I was born, a female. But!’ he? Interjected quickly, as Jacob was about to ask a question, ‘I am, a bloke. This is who, I am. Rather, who my body was born as, does not match who I am. Are you still following me Jacob?’ 

Jacob was still following, but he was still confused. How can you not be, what you were born as? 

‘How does that work?’ He asked, still wrapping his head around it. A lot, but functioning process, he would admit, but he would at least try to understand this, especially since Ned seemed to have taken his accidental insult so badly. 

‘I am born female, but me as a person is a bloke. Okay?’ 

The young Assassin nodded slowly, ‘So you want me to call you Ned, and use… he and him?’ Jacob was trying, but it was strange. He couldn’t imagine not being who he was born as. He tried to imagine what his sister would be like if she was a bloke but born a girl. He shuddered. No difference there, she’d still beat the shit out of him for being reckless.

‘Yes, my name is Ned, and yes, I’d prefer it if you used him and he when you talk about me.’ 

Jacob gave a small nod, and chewed the inside of his lip slowly. ‘Sorry, I didn’t realise it… Well Crawley is a small place and, well… hm.’ He went quiet, and Ned sat back against the back of the bench.   
‘You can ask me anything you want, if it helps you understand.’ He said, no longer appearing offended.

Jacob’s brilliant mind shot to life and he looked at Ned.

‘Who do you shag?’

Ned punched him. Yes, Ned was definitely a bloke.


End file.
